


The Many Colors to Blood

by Wrexin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrexin/pseuds/Wrexin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck High School Dramaaaaa Ayyyeeee.<br/>Don't worry it's not like, straight-up generic cliche bullshit.</p><p>This<br/>is <br/>A R T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat conceals a boner.

**Karkat Vantas was concealing a boner.**

**Shit was hard-**

**hard to do.**

**Haha up top amirite. AM I RIGHT!? FUck i dont know.**

Fuck I'm concealing a boner.

What time is it?

WHY DID I WEAR MESH SHORTS.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Damnit why'd I have to think about sex again.

FUCK!

Alright, Karkat, get a grip of yourself. Maybe if I think about other things I'll be able to the blood out of my dick.

_Blood._

_Red Blood._

_Terezi makes fun of my red blood._

_Terezi might be into my red blood._

_Terezi could have a kink for red blood.  
_

_Terezi could have a kink for me._

_Terezi would be kinky._

_Terezi would enjoy sex._

_Terezi would enjoy sex, with a kink_

_a kink, in me._

_TEREZI WOULD ENJOY SEX WITH ME._

"FUCK."

Shit I just screamed that out loud.

Now everyone in ASL is staring at me.

Great, I'm in first period ASL, and people just heard me shout "Fuck" out loud. Oh no now everyone sees my hands keeping down my nub of a dick. They're all staring. Staring at my nub of a dick. Everyone's signing about it now.

Tavros is over in the furthest north corner of the room signing to Lohssa, who's next to him. It looks like Tavros is trying to sign that I have a very large- handjob- no- he wants to give me a handjob- He thinks I jerk off too much. Why is he moving

 his hand like that? His fingers form a ring like he's holding a cup, but, he's shaking it vertically. And pointing at me. Now he has his hands flat and straight up like he's a cymbal-holding-clapping-chimp. His hands are moving in towards each other.

is he signing that-

what is he trying to sign!?

MY nub is NOT SMALL.

"FUCK YOU TAVROS".

Tavros gave me a terrified glance. Oh no, I'm so sorry Tavros. No Tavros don't cry! Stop crying Tavros. No Tavros don't bury your amazing face into your arms. How do you have that many tears flowing out of your eyes? You're already dripping offended tears off the edge of your desk.

*BUM BUM*

Everyone's heads whooshed to the eastern side of the classroom, the front side. Mr. Fead was signing me to walk the door. Oh wait, no he wants me to walk towards the door.

...

He wants me to leave through the door.


	2. Terezi smells a match.

**It's first period.**

I can't believe I'm really here, sitting on a toilet, smelling matches.

Okay I know it sounds weird, but hear me out on this okay? Matches kinda smell good to me. They're definitely a LOT healthier than weed and cigarettes. With those you get smoke and bunch of gunk in your lungs, but with just matches, you're getting, pure, carbon dioxide.Not carbon dioxide and its freeloading brother that moves in with them unannounced, just straight up CO2, no tricks, no lies.

Damn this smells pretty good. All I did was strike a match and let the hydrocarbons burn, baby, burn. MMMm, this smoke is like a lovely perfume. I can't believe this isn't COOL yet. Hm.

**Terezi sits there smelling smoke in a contempt silence. I think we should call it smoking. Not smoking weed or smoking a cigarette, but just smoking. Actually, how about smoking a match. Smoking a match. Hell yeah that sounds pretty sick.**

**So what's Terezi doing now?**

**Oh, still smoking a match it seems. Hehe, yeap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me just-**

What the hell was that? I felt a poke on my shoulder. I'm alone in a stall smelling a match, that is super weird. Is- there a ghost in here? Aradia? No, ghosts are visible. Hm, I'll have to look into this later.

Well, looks like my match burnt out its last bit of wood. I pull up my pants and slip my matchbox into the coin-pocket. The stall door glides away from me as I comfortably walk towards the sink. I can feel the water rinsing the dirt off my fingers as it streams along my rubbery skin. The sensation of fluidity engulfs me and I can't get enough of it.

_Shit_

Where's the door? Okay so I haven't mentioned that I'm blind. But I'm sorta Daredevil blind. Losing my eyesight let me focus more on my other senses. And USUALLY I'd be able to sense where the door is on the spot, but this water- it feels so nice. Oh no my fingers are all cringly and raisined now. Eughck. Anyways.

Okay so the door should be to my left. I'm walking to the door on my left. Now it's in front of me, because I turned left. Yeah. Hey the door opened by itselfed. No, it's just another girl, with a GREAT SKIRT. Damn girl, where can I get one. It's a very opaque black silk riddled with cartoony popcorns that resemble daises with proud white pedals and a powdery yellow nose.

"Uhhh, Terezi, why are you staring at my ass?"

Feferi caught me glaring at her fine ass.

"Feferi caught me glaring at her fine ass." that slipped out of my lips.

"What?" Feferi sounded offended and let down. Like you told a child you had to put down their favorite person.

 _Sorry Feferi looks like I'm gonna have to kill your lusus_.

"Sorry Feferi looks like I'm gonna have to kill your lusus." fucking christ.

Feferi dashed into the stall I smelled smoke in, in a pathetic panic. Why is Feferi so cute. I mean, poor Feferi. I just want to tap that ass of hers but I scare her away. Why is she so afraid of everyone and everything? Did her parents do something to her? Is she just really insecure and afraid? Feferi, huh, what an odd case. I'm gonna figure out just what her deal is soon. Even if it means hitting on her and making her my bride. Yes, that sounds like just the plan.

Huh? I hear dorkish shoes sagging across the polished vinyl floors of these endless hall- oh no I hear the dorkish shoes scurrying away. Was that Karkat? You know, I wonder what the deal with Karkat is anyways. He's like, afraid of me. Apparently boys hide from their crushes. Apparently girls do that too. Why are people afraid of the people they love- er- have a crush on? Maybe they're embarrased? Hm.

"Vriska, help me, Terezi was staring at me like a creep and I don't know what to do." Since when is Feferi so squeemish? "No this has nothing to do with Eridan's dick pics!" Why am I not surprised. "They just caught me by surprise, okay?" That's probably why="You'd be afraid too if your friend just surprised you with that stuff!- NO! I did not enjoy it! I never even asked for them- I never even tried leading him on." Oh this is getting awkward and ugly real fast.

*DRDRDRDRDRIIIIIIIIINNNGGG* Oh good, a bell to serve as a good segue way out of an awkward sexual secret.


End file.
